Petite nuit avec
by Chikara Ao
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui se passe quand on passe la nuit avec certains groupes de Bleach ?


Titre : Petite nuit avec...

Couple : Shinji - Ichigo (léger) Love - Kensei (très léger)

Rating : T

Disclaimer : persos à Tite Kubo

Résumé : Ichigo passe une nuit avec ses amis vizards.

_________________________________________

Chapitre 1 : Petite nuit avec... les vizards

Ichigo se demandais vraiment comment il avait put être aussi inconscient. Cette attitude commençait sérieusement à le mettre dans des situation plus que délicate. Et à cet instant, c'était bien la pire décision, qu'il est jamais eu. Non mais quel idée d'accepter de dormir avec les vizards !

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il s'entrainait avec eux au maintien Hollowmorphique et chaque soir il avait le droit d'aller dormir dans un coin qu'ils avaient _aimablement_ préparés pour lui. Mais aujourd'hui Lisa avait eu la brillante idée de lui proposer de venir passer la nuit avec le groupe, elle avait insisté prétextant qu'elle avait des remords à le voir dormir tous seul dans son coin «Bah tient», avait pensé Ichigo à ce moment là. Mais le rouquin, bien que infiniment douteux (il s'agissait quand même de Lisa .... la pervers de service), accepta l'offre, essayant de ce convaincre que ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

Maintenant il se retrouvait allongé en compagnie de tous les vizards, encadré par Shinji et Rose. La situation aurait pu être acceptable si elle s'était limitée à ça, mais s'était oublier le comportement plus qu'enfantin des vizards, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer.

Le seul point, un tantinet positif, était la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle était complètement différente des autres. Déjà il n'était pas à même le sol, un parquet l'en séparait, se qui était des plus pratique pour mieux dormir (ouai sauf qu'il pourra pas). Et .... en faite c'était tout. C'est vrai qu'avec plus de réflexion, elle était tout de même pas grandement différente des autres. Mais bon il faut dire pour la défense des vizards que le confort et la sérénité n'était pas dans leur priorité. Ichigo réalisa soudain que c'était certainement à cause de lui que tous devait vivre dans se... dans cet endroit «P'tain voilà que ça r'tombe sur moi, heureusement que j'ai pas encore ouvert ma gueule à propos de ça, ils m'auraient encore charrié ces enfoirés».

Ichigo fut sortit de ses pensées alors qu'il se faisait bousculer par Shinji, atterrissant ainsi sur son autre acolyte qu'était Rose. Shinji était bien évidemment entrain de se disputer avec Hiyori, non mais qui avait eu l'idée de les mettre à côté ?

-Qu'est-ce ta dit crétinus ?

-Bah quoi c'est la vérité.

-La ferme ! Toi t'es qu'un puceaux de 800 ans alors t'a rien à dire, répliqua Hiyori tout en tapant férocement sur la tête du blond.

-On se calme, intervint Rose avant que la guerre n'éclate définitivement entre les deux gamins. Vous pourriez pas ne pas vous disputer pendant quelques minutes au moins ?

-Laisse tomber, intervint Kensei, c'est des cas désespéré ces deux là.

-Quoi ? Rugirent les deux intéressés.

-Ah oui ? Alors ils sont comme toi ? C'est ça Kensei ? interrogea Mashiro en tournant la tête vers sa droite pour voir la réaction de l'homme .... qui ne tarda pas.

-Sale gamine, répondit Kensei en se tournant sur le côté pour attraper la fille au cheveux vert, son autre voisin le retint juste à temps.

-Commence pas à provoquer Kensei, Mashiro. Tu sais bien qu'il est encore plus impulsif quand il est fatiguer.

-J'vais tous vous buter, rugit Kensei en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de Love.

-Tu fais moins le malin, glissa sournoisement Shinji.

-Ta gueule crétinus tu me casses les oreilles.

-Oui je suis d'accord, pensa à haute voix Hacchi.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui, à part Ichigo qui avait glissé sa tête sous les couvertures comme pour essayer d'atténuer le bruit.

-Oh, oh oh, désolé, reprit Hacchi légèrement mâle-à-l'aise et des gouttes de sueur commençant à recouvrir son visage.

-Ne tant fait pas Hacchi,dit Rose rigolant doucement, tu as tout à fait raison, ils sont pénibles.

-Ichigo tu es toujours vivant ? demanda Lisa à une personne oublier de tous (enfin presque).

Tous se tournèrent vers la silhouette du rouquin caché sous les couvertures. Ce dernier se décida tout de même à sortir sa tête, jusqu'au nez.

-Ouai ouai...

Ichigo était profondément désespéré. Tous ces vizards étaient tellement épuisants et dans un très mauvais sens du termes. Les seul cas potable pouvait être Rose, Hacchi .... et peut-être Love.

Rose lui étirait un doux sourire qui se voulait surement réconfortant, il avait la tête du vieux sage que les railleries habituelles des enfants n'embêtait plus. Ichigo se demanda comment on pouvait être aussi patient, lui il avait envie de gueuler sur tous le monde quitte à se prendre des coups, mais il s'accrochait désespérément à son excuse qui était qu'il ne fallait surtout pas envenimer les choses.

Shinji le sortie une nouvelle fois de ses pensées en lui passant le bras autour du cou. Il colla le rouquin à lui et lui dit tout sourire :

-Fallait pas venir si tu voulais dormir.

-Ouai bah on m'avait pas prévenu moi.

-Oh désolé Ichigo, je pensée que, vu qu'il y avait un invité, ils se seraient tenu plus tranquille mais .... non en faite.

-Bah voyons.

-Oh Shinji, strawberry et toi vous êtes amoureux, demanda innocemment Mashiro.

Gros blanc ou tout le monde la fixa, Shinji prenant un air idiot et Ichigo grillant ses derniers reste de self-contrôle.

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi sale gosse, gueula Ichigo.

-J'veux pas dire mais c'est toi le gosse, gamin, répliqua Shinji à qui on avait rien demander.

-La ferme sale vieux plouc.

-Quoi, tu vas voir sale rouquin à la noix.

Shinji commença à étrangler (gentiment mine de rien) Ichigo, alors que celui-ci lui donnait des coups de partout.

-Oh .... leur première dispute, se réjouit Mashiro.

-Quel beau couple ils font, reprit Hiyori.

-Je me demande bien qui domine ? ajouta Lisa

-Ça doit être Shinji, c'est quand même le plus vieux, répondit Love.

-L'âge ne veux rien dire, précisa Rose.

-C'est tout les deux des soumis, expliqua Kensei.

-Allons ne soyez pas si mesquin, ils vont se fâcher, s'inquiéta Hacchi.

Les deux «amoureux» c'étaient arrêtés en prenant conscience des moqueries à leur sujets. Ichigo était encore plus énervé et Shinji commençait à prendre une expression un peu plus sérieuse.

-Vous allez la fermer oui ! Je sortirais jamais avec cet abrutie, rugit Ichigo

-Ouai y a pas photo, moi aussi j'sortirais jamais avec toi crétinus .... en plus nos tête vont pas ensemble, ajouta Shinji.

-C'est vrai que vous formeriez un couple assez bizarre.... commença Lisa

-Oui mais la bizarrerie est le lot des vizards, répliqua Mashiro toute fière d'elle.

-Ta gueule Mashiro, ordonna Kensei soudainement lasse.

-T'es malade, s'inquiéta Mashiro, absolument pas habitué à voir Kensei aussi peu énergique, surtout si c'est pour l'engueuler.

-Si ça se trouve il nous fait une crise de jalousie, supposa Lisa en se relevant légèrement pour voir la tête à Kensei (à croire qu'ils adorent le voir en pétard).

-Au lieu de t'apitoyer sur ton sort tu devrais te battre pour récupérer l'élus de ton cœur, expliqua passionnément Love.

-Kensei est amoureux ? demanda naïvement Mashiro.

-Oui mais à savoir du quel des deux, se demanda Love.

-Bande d'abruti j'aime personne moi, gueula un Kensei plus du tout lasse.

-Voyons, faut pas faire ton timide, glissa Hiyori assez contente que Kensei soit la cible pour une fois.

-Oui, en plus il faut avouer que toi, avec un de ces deux, ça va déjà mieux ensemble, ajouta Lisa.

-Ouai t'a une bonne tête, acquiesça Love.

-Ça veux dire quoi ça ? Qu'j'ai pas une bonne tête moi ? Demandèrent en même temps une tête blonde et rousse.

-Mais si, mais si, sauf que... bah vous pouvez pas aller avec tous le monde quoi, répliqua Love qui savais pas quoi dire en faite.

-Aller on se calme, arrêter de les exciter vous autres, ordonna doucement Rose.

-Au moins on c'est qui domine si y a Kensei, répliqua Lisa comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

-Oui au moins on est fixé sur ça, acquiesça une nouvelle fois Love.

-J'savais bien que vous étier des p'tits soumis bande de crétinus, glissa sournoisement Hiyori à ces deux voisins de droite.

Ces deux là se redressèrent sur leur fesse (vu qu'ils sont allongés) et gueulèrent ensemble :

-J'suis pas un soumis dent de lapin et merde j'sors avec personne.

-Quoi qui sait que ta traité de dent de lapin, s'énerva Hiyori.

-Toi imbécile / crétine, répliquèrent les deux autres.

-Ouai est moi j'suis amoureux de personne, répliqua plus calmement Kensei, mais toujours en gueulant.

-Oh mais j'y pense... si ça se trouve c'est un amour à trois, fit Lisa, soudainement illuminée par une pensée fabuleuse et ignorant totalement les trois autres qui clamaient leur défense, et qui se tournèrent profondément choqué et surtout pas content vers elle.

-Mais t'es pas bien, rugirent les trois concernés.

-Mais faut pas avoir honte c'est bien d'être amoureux, leur expliqua gentiment Mashiro.

-Eh bien un drôle de trio que voilà, ajouta pensivement Love.

-Au moins y a tous les styles .... le débile, le pas doué et l'excité.

-QUOI ?

-Tu as oublié les qualités Hiyori, ils vont se vexés, précisa Rose un peu inquiet.

-Ah bah ils peuvent se vexés alors... ils ont pas de qualités.

-Tu vas voir, hurlèrent les trois protagonistes en sautant sur Hiyori.

Celle-ci les évita juste à temps, Shinji, qui était le premier, s'écrasant à l'endroit où se trouvait la petite blonde quelques demi secondes avant, Ichigo lui atterrissant dessus et Kensei s'arrêtant juste à temps pour éviter la collision, se retrouva au-dessus de Mashiro, qui souriait de toute ses dents.

-T'es toujours autant un pervers Kensei, fit la jeune fille toujours souriante.

- ..... Qu'est-ce t'a dit ? Rugit Kensei en attrapant la jeune fille.

Une fois de plus Love l'intercepta avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable.

-Dégage Ichigo tu m'écrases.

-Rooh c'est bon, attend.

Le rouquin se redressa doucement avant de retourner se poser à ça place légèrement sonné. Shinji lui, à peine redressé chercha des yeux Hiyori. Elle avait pris la place abandonné par Kensei.

-Voilà comme ça j'vous laisse tous les trois.

-Oui peut-être que ça les calmera ainsi, approuva Lisa.

-Les filles..., lança accablé Rose, vraiment désespéré par le comportement de certains vizards.

-Bon Kensei tu te calmes et tu te couches, ordonna Love en lâchant tout doucement son ami.

-J'suis pas ton chien espèce d'abrutie, rugit Kensei en balançant son poing direction Love.

Shinji n'avait pas lâché Hiyori du regard et profitant qu'elle détourne ses yeux vers les deux autres entrain de se taper dessus, se jeta sur elle. Tous en accomplissant ce geste, il ne réalisa pas qu'il bouscula Kensei en avant, et au passage écrasa un peu Mashiro. Kensei se retrouva dans les bras de Love, qui les referma automatiquement pour ne pas le laisser s'échapper. Mashiro, elle, attrapa Shinji par son pantalon et le propulsa contre le mur.

-J'suis pas un tapis, hurla la jeune fille, perdant pour la première fois son calme depuis plusieurs années.

-Aïeuh, se plaignit Shinji mais sans rien répliquer pour ne pas froisser la jeune fille, qu'il n'aimait vraiment pas voir énervée.

-J'te lâche si tu te calme, proposa Love à un Kensei déchainé.

-Tu me lâche d'abord connard, hurla le prisonnier.

-Shinji, Ichigo, vous devriez faire attention ou Love va vous piquer Kensei, glissa Lisa feignant l'indifférence.

-Hein ? lui répondirent les trois autres.

-Oui faite attention j'le tient bien votre p'tit Kensei, répliqua Love, prenant par au jeu.

-Tu peux le garder, répondit Shinji.

-Vraiment ? Love tourna sa tête vers Kensei, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Toi, tu fais... commença Kensei essayant toujours de repousser Love.

-A demain les jeunes, lança Love en embarquant Kensei.

-Lâche moi sale con, j'vais....

Tous les vizards restèrent assez longtemps la tête tourné vers là où était partie Love et Kensei.

-Il a pris ça au sérieux ou quoi? demanda Lisa un peu surprise par la réaction de Love.

-Kensei va vraiment être en colère demain, ajouta Hiyori.

-Ouai on va tous morfler, souffla Shinji.

-Pourquoi il a pris Kensei, Love ? demanda inquiète Mashiro.

-Rassure toi il lui fera rien, sinon il aurait Kensei à dos pendant toute sa vie.

Ichigo se leva, se dirigeant vers la même direction qu'avait pris Love un peu plus tôt.

-Je pars aussi, annonça-t-il.

-Oh... et tu ne prends pas Shinji avec toi, glissa Lisa moqueuse.

Ichigo sentit le sang lui monter à la tête mais ne répliqua rien. Il partie de la salle, une aura noir autour de lui.

-Bon bah Shinji y a plus que toi, fit Lisa un sourire en coin.

-Bof... j'vais rejoindre Ichigo, annonça-t-il à tous les vizards avant de sortir de la pièce.

Une nouvelles fois tous les vizards présent dans la pièce regardèrent partir une autre personne.

-Boo c'est plus drôle y a plus qu'à dormir, se plaignit Mashiro.

-Si y a des couples qui se formes j'pète un cable, fit Hiyori.

-Surtout si ces avec les duos qu'on a vu, se désespéra Rose.

-Dommages que le trio de base ne ce soit pas soudé, ça aurait pu être intéressant, fit Lisa une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

-Même si ça devenait des couples, commença Hacchi, il n'y aurait pas que des points négatifs, vu qu'ils dormiraient ensemble, et donc nous pourrions mieux profiter de notre sommeil, lança-t-il enthousiaste.

-Tu crois ? lancèrent tous les autres, étonné par la naïveté du vieux Hacchi.

_______________________________________________

Voilà pour se premier chapitre ^^


End file.
